leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Parrrley/Tama'Ssran, the Broodmother of the Void
Tama'Ssran, the Broodmother of the Void is not a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Allied units within 300 units of Tama'Ssran deal more damage. Additionally, all voidborns have +5 armor and magic resistance (ally and enemy). |range = 300 }} Allied units within 300 units of Tama'Ssran take less damage. Additionally, all voidborns have +5 armor and magic resistance (ally and enemy). |range = 300 }} }} Tama'Ssran lashes out with her tentacles, snaring the first enemy hit for 2 seconds, dealing damage, and reducing their resistances. Infected bonus: The voidling explodes, dealing 100% of the damage it would have done over the duration instantly and blinding the enemy for 1 second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} Tama'Ssran reaches out, lifting the first ally hit to her position and granting them bonus health regeneration for 3 seconds. Enhanced bonus: Instead of granting health regeneration, Tama'Ssran heals the target for the same amount instantly. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} }} Tama'Ssran latches magically onto the target enemy champion, stealing movement and attack speed from them for 3 seconds, or until the enemy moves too far away from her. She can reactivate this ability to transfer the leash to a targeted ally champion, granting them the bonuses, but losing them herself. Infected bonus: Draining Leash now stuns the enemy for 1.25 seconds if the leash is intact for the whole duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 600, 1000 (leash range) }} Tama'Ssran creates a bond between her and an allied champion, granting them both bonus attack damage and ability power for 6 seconds. She can reactivate this ability to transfer her end of the bond to a targeted allied champion, granting them the bonuses, but losing them herself. Enhanced bonus: Empowering bond grants movement speed for 2.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 500, 1000 (leash range) }} }} Tama'Ssran shoots a voidling in a line, which latches onto the first enemy champion hit for 5 seconds. The voidling deals damage over the duration and enhances Corrosive Entangle and Draining Leash. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 95 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Tama'Ssran enhances the first allied champion hit with a voidling, granting them extra resistances and making their basic attacks and abilities apply a 1 second slow for 5 seconds. This also enhances Recovering Reach and Empowering Bond. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 95 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} }} more ability power and restores of her missing health every 5 seconds, in protection Tama'Ssran has more base resistances and restores of her missing mana every 5 seconds. In either stance she has a different set of abilities and whenever she switches between aggression and protection her abilities are put on a static 3 second cooldown. |leveling = |cooldown = 0 |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 0 }} Lore TBA Quotes TBA Category:Custom champions